


After the game we stay together

by asklena



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: After Game, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caps is really cute, M/M, showering together, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asklena/pseuds/asklena
Summary: After the win against Gen.g, Wunder decides to enjoy his free time with his little boyfriend.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	After the game we stay together

**Author's Note:**

> Soo it's actually mi first work here, my english is not that good so i hope u guys can ejoy it anyway!

They did it, they were in the semifinals!

Caps was smiling, he had never felt so good before, the atmosphere in the hotel was great, everyone was smiling a lot and sharing comments about the match against Gen.G.  
Caps had received MVP from the series and was now sharing a hug with Martin, his sweet boyfriend.

"You played so well today, baby, I am so proud of you" Martin whispered as he kissed his boyfriend's short hair which gave a snickered laugh and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks babe but you did so well in all those games today too, you're my true mvp" Caps says leaving a quick kiss on the Dane's lips.

"Oh my god look at you two, so cute" Perkz let out and ended up leaving the mid laner with red cheeks.

"I think we are kinda cute, right?" Martin asks.

"Uh.. right" Caps get shy pretty easily and wunder notice that.

"Wanna go for a shower? we can cuddle after for all night long, sounds good?.

Caps simply nod and takes martin hand, they got pretty fast in the the bathroom and they just get rid of the clothes, caps still keep the underwear for being a little embarrassed, meanwhile Martin was already totally naked.

"Hey musling, you still get shy even after a year?" Martin said softly as he approached his boyfriend's tiny body.

Rasmus was not ashamed, far from it, but lately he was feeling a little uncomfortable with his own body.

"Can I stay like this? Please" He asked, wrapping his boyfriend's neck and making a sly face.

"Are you sure? You are so handsome Rasmus, you should never hide yourself, especially from me" He clutched his chubby waist and brought him in for a soft and slow kiss.

Martin simply brought the two bodies under the shower and slowly got rid of Rasmus' underwear without him noticing, the kiss was not broken in the process, the wet contact made Rasmus moan slightly at the way Wunder was helding him as well.

Rasmus's body began to react to Martin smart hands.

The big hand of the top laner involved the boyfriend's cock, starting a quick masturbation. Rasmus body started to shake and one leg wrapped around the hip of the top laner which held the mid laner's thigh tightly.

"M-martin I .."

"Shh let me take care of you, today is all about you baby, you played so well today did you know? You are always so good to me Rasmus, I really love you."

Rasmus shivered and fell apart at the boyfriend's hands.

"I love you too" Caps whispered and hugged the big body, Martin finished washing the small body and wrapped it in the towel.

Both went to the bedroom and changed quickly and were soon lying in bed together.

"We're going to win everything, aren't we? you're gonna give me the worlds cup?"

"Yes Rasmus, I will give you everything this year, including this world cup." Rasmus smiled and they both fell asleep together


End file.
